


Tabitabi~!

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I saw once a while ago a pic of a preggo Tabitha and Matt showing them off like Will Smith did his wife on the carpetI loved it so damn much and pregnant Tabitha and dad to be Matt is life to meCredit to the artist who drew it for any of my pregnant Tabitha written work, they helped get me started ❤️The title is how I always see Matt announcing Tabitha xD
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 2





	Tabitabi~!

"I'm bigger than a Wailord!" A snippish voice trailed as it came down the hall.

"Tabitabi, no! You look beautiful~" Another voice countered with pure love in his words.

The first speaker growled tiredly as they made it to the entrance to the room they needed, the voice belonging to a short very pregnant female with eyes the color of burning rubies, "If I wasn't so pregnant I SWEAR I'd sit on you-No wait-" The male voice laughed a deep hearty laugh as the women's eyes closed with a pouty scowl, "You'd like that!"

"Ya I would, little man~" A tender kiss was given to his partner who grumbled but blushed. "But only when you want to anyway~"

"We're in public, Brute, shut up!" The women snapped hotly but the man knew better than to believe the others 'anger' to be true and smiled big instead.

"I'll sign in, go sit, you've been on your feet all morning!" The man spoke and the woman sighed but actually did not argue.

Instead she flinched and put a hand upon her belly and tried breathing slowly.

"Morning, lil' Man~" The woman heard and smirked as the father nosed her upon the head.

"Thanks for a decent night sleep for once, kiddo~"

"Matt, Tabitha~ Welcome, welcome, looking ready every day it seems Tabitha~" The front desk worker greeted when she noticed people in the office but not approaching since arriving.

"Did he kick?"

Tabitha nodded tiredly then was guided to a chair by Matt who beamed, "Any day now!"

"I'm STILL ganna kill him!" Tabitha assured, hitching a thumb at Matt whose smile grew into that of a billion kilowatt one.

"Appointment for 9:30, always on time~" The desk worker noted smiling and Tabitha nodded proudly, Matt chuckling as she went off on a proud rant, "Everything is going as planned, and so shall the baby~ Won't you?"

The baby himself just lay inside her calm and collected and Tabitha nodded, saying in his stead, "Yes!" To which even the P.A coming to get them laughed after overhearing.

"Should be the last check-up then, if I'm not mistaken?" The P.A asked as with some help, Tabitha got up slowly and beside Matt, followed her inside the office for their appointment.

"As everything is going correctly then yes, our last visit before he's born!" Tabitha confirmed as the door closed behind them.

-

"You should be here by the end of the month-" Tabitha spoke to her stomach, a hand scratching lazily along the lower right side as she did so.

Matt drove, listening, beaming ever happily, gazing when he could over at his strong Makuhita Man speaking to her belly, wondering how HE had gotten so lucky!

"You're lost in Dreamland again~" Tabitha snorted as they sat at a stop sign and she noticed they'd not yet moved.

She saw Matt gazing at her and rolled her lidded orbs with a frustrated noise but smiled side long as she barbed, "Would you just drive, Brute?"

Taking her hand, he kissed the ring he'd put upon her finger only a year before and smiled.

She smiled back then spoke openly, "Yaaa, that's kinda how you came into being!"

The baby moved in a small tight kind of motion inside her belly just as her heart grew soft and fluffy with emotion and now she laughed as Matt tenderly touched her belly next, always like he'd break it, his voice so deep but loving, "More like your Mom and I kinda had gotten comfy during super bad weather and though your mom knows I'm good with weather like that and I had gotten a call from my bro to come in, she didn't want me to leave her~"

"He doesn't need the whole story!" To which Matt beamed and simplified it with, "Your strong Makuhita Man Mom and Machamp Dad loved each other so much we made a-"

Tabitha nearly squeaked as she laughed harder than ever as Matt sat stumped behind the wheel at what a Machamp baby mixed with a Makuhita would look like.

"We made you okay, a Machamphita~" Tabitha breathed out at last and Matt gushed, kissing his partner's face, "Ooooh Tabitabi that sounds so damn cute!!!! Brosis and her Robot girlfriend need to hear that one!"

"Brosis," Tabitha snorted then motioned to Matt to start driving again as someone pulled up behind them at the stop sign.

"Ya like Lord Boney Butt and Bro~"

Tabitha held one hand upon her face and laughed, the other rubbing lazily along her belly once more, their son calmly taking this all in.

-

"So no sleeping then, Hu?" Tabitha whispered as her unborn son shifted painfully within her as she tried to sleep that same night.

Matt she believed had long since been out cold so kept to being quiet for his sake. 

He was always at her beckon call and sleep was a treasure even to him and so she stayed quiet and asked calmly, touching her belly carefully, "I hope you'll like me.. Am I doing this right?"

The baby never answered her, if he did she'd be concerned! So the answer she got made her squeak as Matt shifted closer under the covers and kissed her neck, "The baby is ganna love you to bits, little Man~"

Hand running up and down the high hill her belly now made, he purred into her ear and was graced with a deep loving nuzzle in return, "And the doctor says you're doing amazing! A first time Mom and you've got this so under control~"

"I mostly want it to be perfect for when he comes-If he's early things won't BE perfect-"

"Why not?"

Tabitha sighed then looked at her partner beside her, his scent close, breath warm, she need not SEE him to know his one hundred percent attention was upon her, "I just… I like order and well…"

"Tiny baby Hita Man here will CRUSH the great Tabitha's order if otherwise, right~"

"Oh shut up!" She pushed his face softly but nodded just so. Matt knew her so well, nothing ever got past him, EVER!

Matt nuzzled her forehead and purred, "We've got this, Tabitabi~ We'll get a routine down and order will be returned, but a little chaos never hurt anyon-"

"Groudon and Kyogre!" Tabitha shot in shiftly, eyes open and staring straight and Matt back tracked, "ALMOST never hurt anyone!"

"What I mean is this," Matt spoke softly, holding his pregnant little Man close, her head nestled under his chin, "Team Aqua and Magma lost order fast yet you kept in control to the end as best you could!"

"This is our baby and it's new and scary but together we'll get it figured out~"

"Nothing's stopped the great Lead Admin Tabitabi before, this will only make her stronger~"

"Your such'a Brute~" He heard Tabitha whisper and beamed, "The Brutish brute to ever brute!"

"Make sure not to flood the Earth when he's born, please?"

Matt was about to say something about his mistake with the rocket at the end of the failed awakening of Kyogre but chuckled and hugged Tabitha happily as she kissed his cheek with a finished, "I heard a Pok'emon named Sobble cries as much as you so please, keep some land for our son will you?"

"I'll do my best, my little Makuhita Man~"

"And Matt?"

"Hmm?"

He felt her relax in his hold, sleep finally coming, their son at last calming down once more inside her, her voice carried such a loving note he couldn't help but tear up upon the sound alone, "I love you so much~"

"And I love you so much too, my strong Makuhita Man~"


End file.
